


Breaking a Queen

by Sarugetchu



Category: Boxing RPF, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Celestia loves boxing, but doesn't like that so few could give her a good fight. So, she sets out to give herself challenge for once.





	Breaking a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [drew231](https://www.deviantart.com/drew231)
> 
> I'm back at it again with the updates! I hope you guys enjoy this piece. I felt like doing another after finishing Broken Rose last night. Yeah, I think overdid it a little bit. This one was over 1k words. I will post the final count at the end of this description but either way it's longer than Broken Rose, which was only 655 words. 
> 
> Anyway, I really like how this one came out. I think I did a good job setting up and revealing the surpsie here. I also built up some nice tension and showed how this was difficult for Twilight. I do think Celestia is a little OOC, but I think it fits what my friend drew likes in this regard. Lastly, I felt the framing for the final blow was excellent. 
> 
> Final word count: 1,096 
> 
> Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Queen Chrysalis(c) Hasbro 

Celestia would get bored from time to time, so she would challenge some citizens of Equestria to boxing matches. They didn’t last long due to her godlike powers giving her insane strength. Only a couple of people were able to stand up agaisnt her. They were her sister Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. Even with those challengers, she was able to still rain victorious over them. She really wanted a real challenge this time around. _“This will be fun. I have made sure no one knows about this besides my sister and the guards.”_ She finishes filling out a release form requesting a specific prisoner to meet her. 

Celestia goes to make a call. “Hey, Twilight are you free later in the day? I would like to help me with something.” The conversation with her former pupil would go on for hours and hours. Celestia spoke in detail of what she had plan for both. 

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Celestia stood in the ring waiting for her opponent to show. Her pink boxing gloves were ready to smash the opponent she chose for her private bout. _“This is going to be fun! I should really do more private bouts in the future.”_ Celestia was very eager to get started. 

Twilight steps into the ring dress as a referee. “I am here like you requested Princess Celestia. Who did you choose to be your opponent for this bout? If it’s me, I will have to pass on your offer; I have a date later this week with a friend.” Twilight was hoping she wasn’t the surpise opponent. She was still feeling the effects from their last fight. 

Celestia chuckles softly. “Don’t worry Twilight it’s not. It’s someone else. She is someone me and you both know well.” Celestia’s vagueness was airtight. She made sure there were no clear given to who the opponent was. 

“Uh, okay then.” Twilight says with a puzzled look on her face by how roundabout Celestia was being about the opponent she chose.  
Just then the doors violently swung open, and Twilight could feel an evil presence walk through it. _“It can’t be...”_ Twilight assumes the worst. 

“I hope you’re not lying Princess Celestia.” It was Queen Chrysalis. The former Queen of the Changelings gets into the ring. She pounds her forest green boxing gloves together violently. 

“I am not Chrysalis. If you beat me, I’ll let you free and do whatever you like to myself the citizens of Equestria. I highly doubt you will, but I felt the only way to have fun is to put something at stake!” Celestia slips in her pink mouthpiece and pounds her gloves together. 

“What?! Are you out of your mind Princess Celestia?! I don’t think we should do that!” Twilight nearly passes out. A combination of who the opponent is and the stakes for fight were a lot to take in. _” I can’t breathe…I feel light headed;”_ Twilight grabs her head trying to keep herself calm. 

“Twilight, stay focus! Just sound the bell. I’ll take care of everything!” Celestia orders her. 

“Huh? U-uh, okay!” Twilight follows Celestia’s order. 

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Chrysalis got more than she bargains for. Celestia made her look like a sparring opponent as she has beaten her around the ring round by round throughout the fight. She lets her let land a free shot every now and then but Celestia was in full control of the fight. 

Chrysalis was breathing heavily as she laid on the canvas looking at Twilight. _“W-what do I agaisnt her?!”_ Chrysalis thought. 

“Seven, eight, nine…” Twilight nears the end of her count. 

Chrysalis stood up to her feet breathing heavily looking at the younger princess. “W-what round is it?” Her mouthpiece was on the ground by her feet. 

Twilight goes to get her mouthpiece and put it in her mouth. “It is the eighth round. Do you wish to continue?” Twilight maintains her neutral tone. It was hard to be nice to someone who nearly took over Equestria. 

She nods as Twilight step aside to signal to fight. Chrysalis was a bloody mess. She had a deep cut above of both eyebrows, a bloody nose, bruised left cheek, and one fully swollen shut eye. Chrysalis took her fighting stance hoping to turn the fight around. 

Celestia was relaxing in a neutral corner. “You still want more? Well, you’re tough I’ll give you that.” Celestia’s body shines under the lights. Her confidence was at an all-time high. She knew the fight was over. 

“Shut up!” Chrysalis rushes at her and lands two body shots while Celestia was still in the corner. Celestia took them smiling at her. Telling her mentally, _“You can’t hurt me.”_

Chrysalis continue her assault going for a looping left hook that Celestia ducks. She immediately tries for a right hook. Celestia also ducks that one too. Chrysalis gets angry and fires a barrage of hooks to the head. Celestia easily avoids them all. She sidesteps the former queen and smacks her butt. 

“Is that all?” Celestia taunts her. 

“NO!!” Chrysalis attempts a wild right haymaker. 

Celestia took her fighting stance, and ducks under it countering with a left uppercut to the chin. BOOM! Chrysalis’s head flies back as she stumbles into the corner. Her mouthpiece was sent out of the ring along with some blood and spit. 

“Good thing you didn’t fall down. I wanted to play with you some more.” Celestia walks towards the broken queen. 

“Ugh…” Chrysalis says weakly looking at Celestia. 

Celestia taunts her by wiggling her butt before raining down a hail of blows to her head and body. Blood and spit flew into the air. Celestia stops her barrage for a moment to admire her handiwork. Chrysalis was slump in the corner. It was the only thing keeping her up. 

“You are not a queen anymore,” Celestia goes to use her left glove to lift Chrysalis’s chin to make eye contact with her. 

“You are my slave!” Celestia barks as she sends a powerful right haymaker that sends Chrysalis sparling out of the ring and onto the floor out cold. 

Celestia walks away from her. “Count her out Twilight. I want my victory to be offical.” Celestia leans back in a neutral corner. 

“Y-yes, Princess Celestia!” Twilight was shock at the cruel display by Celestia to forget she was the referee of this bout. 

After a pointless ten count, Celestia drags Chrysalis into the ring and puts her foot on her chest posing in victory. “Now that was fun!” She says 


End file.
